comicsfandomcom-20200223-history
Hellboy
Hellboy is published by Dark Horse Comics. The cover price is $2.99. Publication Dates Last Issue :Hellboy: Darkness Calls #5: 29 Aug 2007 Current Issue :Hellboy: Darkness Calls #6: 07 Nov 2007 Next Issue :none scheduled Status Series of mini-series. Characters Main Characters Allies *'Hellboy' - Spawn from Hell who has been raised by a U.S. Government agency. Rejected his birth legacy and fights to stop monsters and evil. *'Trevor Bruttenholm' - Trevor is Hellboy's father figure and found him at a failed 'Project Ragna Rock' during World War II. *'Liz Sherman' - She works for the B.P.R.D. (Bureau of Paranormal Research and Defense) along with Hellboy and has the ability to control and generate fire. *'Abe Sapien' - Abe is a fishlike mutant who was found in a water-filled tube in a Washington D.C hospital. *'Kate Corrigan' - She works for the B.P.R.D. as a consultant, she has no ability but a wide knowledge of folklore. *'Tom Manning' - He is the director of the B.P.R.D. and has no abilities. Enemies *'Grigori Rasputin' - Rasputin tried to summon the beast of the apocolypse to Earth which resulted in Hellboy being in the hands of the U.S. Goverment. *'Herman Von Klempt' - Von Klempt was the only survivor of the Nazi Space Program, all that remains of him is a head in a jar and he uses 'Kreigaffe', an ape, to do manual activities. *'Karl Ruprecht Kroenen' - Kroenen was a SS scientist but was frozen in a Nazi base along with other Ranga Rock companions until Rasputin reserected them. *'Ogdru Jahad' - They are seven ancient beings that threaten to destroy Earth. They can be unlocked by 'The Right Hand Of Doom', Hellboy's right hand. *'Odgru Hem' - There are 369 Ogdru Hem were given birth by the Ogdru Jahad and were all killed. Minor Characters Other Characters/Places/Things Recent Storylines Hellboy: Darkness Calls #6 This is the current issue, and therefore no story information will be posted about this issue. Please check your local comic shop for copies of this issue. Hellboy: Darkness Calls #5 Hellboy: Darkness Calls #4 Hellboy: Darkness Calls #3 Hellboy: Darkness Calls #2 Hellboy: Darkness Calls #1 Past Storylines Makoma The Island The Third Wish Collections Trade Paperbacks *'Hellboy, vol. 7: The Troll Witch and Others' - Collects Hellboy: Makoma #1-2, Hellboy #1/2, plus stories from various anthologies. - Preview - WorldCat - ISBN 1593078609 History Leftover Useful Information Creative Team *Writer/Artist/Creator: Mike Mignola *Artist for Makoma: Richard Corben *Artist for Darkness Calls: Duncan Fegredo Publishing History Order Codes These are the order codes and prices as provided by Diamond Distribution. Future Publication Dates :Hellboy Library Edition Volume 1: Seed of Destruction and Wake the Devil HC: 09 Apr 2008 :Hellboy: The Companion TPB: 24 May 2008 News & Features * 03 May 2007 - [http://www.brokenfrontier.com/lowdown/details.php?id=798 Hell to Pay: A Look Back at Mike Mignola's Hellboy - Part 2] * 02 May 2007 - [http://www.brokenfrontier.com/lowdown/details.php?id=796 Hell to Pay: A Look Back at Mike Mignola's Hellboy - Part 1] * 20 Mar 2007 - Mike Mignola - 2007: Busiest Year Ever * 24 Feb 2007 - NYCC, Day 2: Scott Allie Reveals Three New Hellboy Projects for 2007 * 15 Feb 2007 - Interview: Hellboy's Mike Mignola Links *Dark Horse Comics - Publisher's Website *wikipedia:Hellboy Category:Horror Category:Modern Fantasy